PS: Eu Amo Vocês
by Zillam Su
Summary: Às vezes precisamos de um apoio ou uma palavra amiga para compreender como agir e em que direção seguir. Quase sempre essa ajuda vem de onde menos se espera e outras tantas vezes, ela sempre esteve ali...


**Título – PS.: EU AMO VOCÊS**

**Autor:** **Zillam**

**Gênero**: Romance/Drama

**Beta:** Tudo de errado é culpa minha, mas se alguém quiser, quem sabe assumir o crime, eu aceito propostas...

**Sinópse****– Às vezes precisamos de um apoio ou uma palavra amiga para compreender como agir e em que direção seguir. Quase sempre essa ajuda vem de onde menos se espera e, outras tantas vezes, ela sempre esteve ali...**

* * *

**Aviso1** – UA, Padackles, Slash, Provável NC-17( Só provável, porque eu ainda sou muito nova nesse ramo), Top/NãoSeiQuem!

**Aviso2** – Slash significa que vai ter um relacionamento homossexual e pegação entre dois ou mais caras por aqui. Se não curte muito isso, tem milhares de outras fics maravilhosas por aí que não abordam o tema, feche essa tela e dê uma vasculhada.

**Disclaimer** – Ontem o Jensen e o Jared vieram aqui em casa e passamos altas horas conversando e outras coisitas mais no meu quarto. Até que alguém do set de gravações ligou e disseram que era só pra me lembrar que os dois, Supernatural e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim ao Kripke e à CW. Eu os deixo pensarem assim, se faz bem ao ego deles...

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - 15 Anos Antes**

É um fato cientifica e universalmente comprovado que o primeiro dia de aula em uma nova escola é o pior de todos. Cada uma das vítimas sempre sofre com pelo menos metade dos estágios conhecidos e descritos, não necessariamente nessa ordem, como:

Desorientação – Ato ou efeito de desorientar-se. Sentir-se perdido ou deslocado - É primeiro sintoma, que normalmente tem início assim que o aluno coloca os pés pela primeira vez no corredor escolar, completamente em dúvida a respeito de como e qual direção seguir. Normalmente, entra no maior número possível de corredores e salas incorretos. Invariavelmente, o indivíduo atrasa-se para a primeira aula do dia.

Ereutofobia Leve - Medo de enrubescer na presença de outrem. – Em 99,9 por cento dos casos o paciente é acometido por esse distúrbio. O principal problema é que enrubescer, para esse quadro em específico, não é uma possibilidade. É uma constatação. Consequentemente, gera a sensação de deslocamento intensa que dura até o término da semana, em alguns casos extremos tem durabilidade de um mês ou mais.

Nosofilia Leve - Desejo patológico de estar doente. – Acomete a vítima com a sensação de que a "situação" atual poderia ser evitada caso o paciente estivesse acamado devido a algum outro distúrbio, mesmo que fosse uma dor de cabeça.

Mudez temporária – Incapacidade utilizar a fala. – Ocorre logo após a introdução do aluno por parte do professor. De maneira geral é procedido das seguintes atitudes: O aluno olha todos à sua volta e é olhado de volta... Levanta e abana a mão levemente, como se fosse despedir-se, até lembrar que acabou de chegar... Abaixa rapidamente a mão e tem um rápido agravamento no quadro de ereutofobia... É indicado a um dos poucos lugares disponíveis para assentar... Assenta-se e, ao ver-se encarado pelo colega do lado, enrubesce novamente... Tenta prestar atenção à aula que o professor volta a dar como se nada o tivesse interrompido. Essa última atitude leva os restantes a pensarem ligeiramente, que têm como novo colega, mais um provável nerd insociável.

Insociabilidade temporária – Qualidade do insociável. – Não quer dizer que o indivíduo sofra ou não desse mal. Entretanto, como resultado de alguns dos sintomas anteriores, o individuo tem dificuldade de inserir-se e conversar com os demais colegas.

De forma curiosa, apesar dos indícios causarem diversos incômodos e danos aos acometidos, após determinado tempo, que pode variar de alguns minutos, horas a vários dias, os sintomas desaparecem. Normalmente, isso ocorre depois que o aluno conversa com o colega do lado e, caso o mesmo seja do tipo sociável, ocorre certo entrosamento e a moléstia tende a ser superada sem mais agravantes.

Mas como diz o bom e velho ditado: '_toda regra tem sua exceção_'. Jared era o sortudo, ou qualquer outra coisa que queira chamar, da vez. Embora, tenha sofrido com todos os sintomas, a colega, também denominada '_cura_', que deveria sentar-se ao seu lado não estava na sala no momento. "_A senhorita Tal está resolvendo alguns assuntos referentes a documentação, mas logo ela volta. Você pode se assentar junto com ela_." Dissera o professor logo após introduzi-lo à turma e, tudo o que Jared conseguiu pensar (Sim, pessoas com esse tipo de distúrbio pensam), foi "_Que espécie de sobrenome é esse?_". Não que Padalecki fosse o sobrenome de alguém com quem você esbarra em qualquer esquina, mas quando você tem um desses a doze anos, nove meses e cinco dias acaba se acostumando. E Tal é tão... Curtinho!

O fato é que a _tal_ senhorita Tal, (Viu? Estranho...) não voltou durante aquela aula, nem a seguinte e também a posterior. O resultado foi que Jared ficou lá na cadeira sendo objeto de profundo estudo e olhares de esguelha por parte de aproximadamente oitenta por cento da turma, os outros vinte por cento restantes fingiram não perceber que tinha chegado gente nova. Nem é preciso dizer que todos os sintomas, excetuando-se talvez desorientação, atingiram níveis catastróficos. E isso durante três aulas seguidas. Poxa, tinha que ser todas na mesma sala? Se bem que era até melhor ou o quadro de '_primeiro dia de aula em uma nova escola agudo_' poderia se tornar ainda mais intenso. Estudos apontam que esse tipo de agravante é raro, mas há possibilidades de ocorrência em alguns casos.

Nesse momento, Jared encontrava-se sentado em uma das poucas mesas vazias no horário do intervalo. Observava cada um dos já completamente formados grupos de alunos. Faltava pouco mais que um mês para o fim das aulas, logo era completamente esperado que não fosse sequer cogitada a sua inclusão em algum deles. O que não deixava a situação menos injusta.

A escola parecia como qualquer outra. Não que o moreno tivesse freqüentado muitas escolas públicas, na verdade essa era a segunda, mas os inúmeros filmes de Hollywood ilustravam muito bem a sua escola anterior e pareciam ilustrar essa também. Então, a escola parecia... Normal. A única diferença e provavelmente a mais importante é que para qualquer grupinho que olhasse, todos pareciam animados em excesso.

Havia uma mesa com os caras do basquete, reconhecíveis pelos tipos de tênis... Outra com os reclusos e suas roupas estranhas... E mais uma com um grupo bem maior que reunia os caras do futebol e algumas garotas com aqueles uniformes de torcida... Tinha também um cara loiro que poderia ser chamado no mínimo de diferente, bizarro para ser mais exato. Não em termos de aparência física, nesse quesito ele parecia estar dentro do padrão, ao menos de acordo com os critérios de Jared. Entretanto, aquela roupa que ele usava era, poupando palavras mais descritivas, esquisita. Tanto a jaqueta quanto a calça, se olhasse pelo lado esquerdo do corpo dele, eram iguais ao que o grupo do basquete usava, nas cores amarelo e azul. Entretanto, a outra metade era igual à do futebol, vermelho e branco. Pelo que o moreno vinha observando aquele cara tinha passado um tempo em cada uma das mesas dos times, embora tivesse ficado um pouco mais na de futebol e agora ria de uma dança estranha que outro cara, também do grupo de futebol, fazia. Devia ser uma espécie de mascote dos times ou garoto propaganda da escola, vai saber!

Jared estava tão absorto em observar as pessoas ao seu redor que quase não percebeu quando colocaram uma bandeja ao lado da sua. Quase, porque por mais distraído que estivesse seria impossível não se assustar com a força com a qual a bandeja foi posta em sua mesa. Ele poderia ser acusado de tudo, menos de ter o raciocínio lento e pouca criatividade. Logo imagens de um provável machão da escola (Qual é? Toda escola tem um!) que, por algum motivo totalmente desconhecido, não tinha ido com a cara dele passaram como em um flash por sua cabeça. Ergueu a cabeça no reflexo e não ficou menos chocado ao perceber que quem havia '_colocado_' a bandeja na mesa era uma garota loira, com olhos cor de mel e relativamente baixinha. Por mais ágil que fosse a mente do moreno, não era o bastante para formar um pensamento coerente, antes que uma enxurrada de palavras saísse da boca da menina.

- Aff! Burocracia! Eles me seguraram dentro daquela sala por três malditas horas! – começou ao mesmo tempo em que se assentava ao lado de Jared. – Não é justo. Tudo bem que eu sou israelita de nascimento, mas cara esse seu país é burocrático demais com essas questões de matrícula escolar. Garanto que se eu fosse uma intercambista seria mais fácil. Eu moro aqui desde que me conheço por gente. Além do que, meu pai é americano então eu tenho as duas nacionalidades. Então pra que isso tudo? – Pegou uma maçã e ia dar uma mordida quando olhou para o lado e viu que havia batata frita na bandeja de Jared. – Ah! Quando você chegou ainda tinha batata! Posso pegar uma? – Não esperou pela resposta e esticou-se por cima dele para pegar uma meia dúzia das mesmas.

A boca de Jared abriu-se alguns centímetros enquanto ele olhou da sua bandeja para a garota que agora, comia as batatas como se fosse um manjar dos deuses.

- Caramba! Eu amo isso! – terminou as batatas e se esticou para pegar mais duas de Jared. – Você não se importa, não é?

Jared olhou ao redor do pátio para ver se era só ele que considerava o comportamento daquela garota estranho. E, aparentemente era! Levando-se em consideração que todos os grupinhos continuavam exatamente como estavam desde a última vez que olhou. Exceto pelo carinha do futebol ter parado de dançar.

Quando voltou novamente os seus olhos para a garota teve que se segurar para não levantar da mesa e sair correndo. Ela o encarava com um sorriso de dentes brancos que quase chegava de orelha a orelha.

- Alona, prazer! – E estendeu a mão que Jared relutou um pouco em apertar.

- Jared.

- Eu sei! O garoto novo! Vi sua ficha na sala do diretor. Desculpa não estar lá na sala pra evitar que a '_síndrome aguda do primeiro dia de aula em uma nova escola_' fosse muito intensa.

As sobrancelhas dele ergueram-se e a testa enrugou em sinal de confusão.

- Síndrome de que?

- Esquece! Só alguém que já frequentou pelo menos quatro escolas diferentes, como é o meu caso, sabe o que significa e conhece os sintomas. E é sempre a mesma coisa, acredite. – Olhou novamente pra bandeja dele. – Posso pegar o resto das batatas?

Jared levantou ambas as mãos e antebraços para que ela se servisse. Não estava com muita vontade de comer, o que era um acontecimento raríssimo.

- E então? Como foram as primeiras horas de aula sem a minha ilustre presença ao seu lado?

Foi como se a ficha do moreno caísse na hora e ele se lembrasse das palavras do professor ao introduzi-lo pra turma.

- Ahhh! Você é a Srta. Tal!

- Cara? Quem você achou que eu era? A garota mais popular que do nada se interessou pelo garoto novato? – Alona o olhava como se ele houvesse transmutado em um Shoebill, um pássaro que vira certa vez no zoológico. - Você é estranho...

Tirando um pouco a visão dele de foco, ela passeou os olhos ao redor do pátio e ficou alguns instantes observando os grupos. Deu um suspiro profundo e mal contido. Então, voltou sua atenção novamente para Jared.

- Eu também sou nova por aqui, sabe? Cheguei duas semanas atrás. Nós dois, - alternou o dedo apontando hora pra ele, hora pra ela. – escolhemos a pior época possível para entrar aqui. Ou escolheram por nós, sei lá? Quando eu cheguei os preparativos para a final do campeonato de futebol estavam a toda. Ninguém queria saber de aluna novata. Só treinos. Cartazes. Ensaios de líderes de torcida. O jogo foi nesse fim de semana, e advinha? Eles ganharam! Sério cara, parecia final de Super Bowl. Eu fiquei assustada. – Nisso ela encarou Jared nos olhos. – Com isso meio que fica explicado o porque de que você estava completamente sozinho aqui nessa mesa, não acha? E continuarem me ignorando também... Ouvi dizer que é ainda pior no campeonato de basquete pelo fato de ser realmente bem próximo dos jogos da Super Bowl. O pessoal dessa cidade parece levar muito a sério esta história de esportes...

Quem está do outro lado deve ter começado a imaginar que se Jared normalmente era uma pessoa carinhosa e de fácil sociabilidade, então qual é o motivo de suas poucas frases até agora não possuírem até o momento, mais do que quatro palavras? Bom. A explicação tem duas vertentes: A primeira ainda diz respeito à síndrome aqui relatada e o retardamento de alguns sintomas. A segunda segue mais pelo fato simples e puro de que a tal Alona (sem mais comentários a respeito do sobrenome) não parecia ser uma pessoa cuja definição '_normal_' se aplicasse. Ao contrário, ela era incomum e falava muito acima da média quando comparada com... Bem, ele.

Qual é? Segundo seus pais e irmãos, era praticamente impossível encontrar alguém que falasse ou fosse mais curioso que Jared. Receptividade então era praticamente o seu nome do meio.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele estivesse se sentido tão deslocado. Fora completamente ignorado pelos outros alunos e agora parecia que Alona o queria exposto de dentro pra fora. Se bem que ' _expor-se de dentro pra fora_' parecia ser mais adequado pra ela, uma vez que até agora só havia falado a respeito de si própria. "_Ora, que egocêntrica_!"

- Jared? – Quando voltou a si, a loira balançava a mão direita na frente de seus olhos e trazia no rosto uma expressão de tédio. – Você escutou alguma coisa do que eu disse?

- Ah... Desculpe! - Ele corou e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado principalmente com o último pensamento que teve a respeito dela. "_Sem pré-conceito Jared! Sem pré-conceito_!"

- Deixa pra lá! – Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo entre as mãos. – Então? Qual foi a sua história?

- Que história?

- História do tipo o que te aconteceu pra que você viesse pra cá no final do ano letivo?

- Hum... Bem, meu pai meio que foi promovido depois que criaram uma nova filial da empresa que ele trabalha. Parece que precisavam de alguém com experiência e ele já tinha um bom tempo de casa. '_Uma proposta irrecusável_', segundo minha mãe e ele. E você?

- Algo do tipo! A família do meu pai tem uma pequena rede de hotéis e resolveram abrir mais um ponto por aqui. As obras estão quase prontas e meu pai queria vir acompanhar de perto. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria "_ensinar os negócios da família_" pro meu irmão mais velho. Trouxe a gente junto e... _Voilà_! Aqui estamos você e eu.

Ficaram alguns instantes naquele silencio de quem não tem mais muito que conversar. Na verdade segundo a conta de Jared, exatos cinco segundos, antes que Alona voltasse a falar sobre algo.

- É bom saber que você não tem nenhum tipo de deficiência verbal...

- O que?

- Foi a primeira frase sua que continha um número significativo de palavras!

Jared sorriu sem graça e passou os dedos pela nuca.

- Bem, é que aqui é novo e eu ainda não tive tempo de assimilar muita coisa. Eu to bem perdido. Ainda sem saber o que falar...

- Só te perdôo porque eu já passei bastante pelo primeiro dia! Mas fique você sabendo que eu estava sentindo muita falta de me comunicar com alguém aqui nessa escola. O que significa que nós devemos ter longas conversas nas próximas semanas– Ela piscou pra ele e sorriu, levantando e começando a juntar suas coisas e pegar a sua bandeja. –Vem, o horário do intervalo está acabando depois eu te mostro mais um pouco de como tudo funciona por aqui.

- Claro, mas eu preciso passar no banheiro antes.

- Ok! Eu te mostro onde fica. Só deixar essas bandejas na cozinha do refeitório.

Jared juntou suas coisas e correu pra segui-la.

- Não sei como esse pessoal daqui conseguiu te ignorar! – Quando Alona olhou pra ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas, apressou-se em explicar – Quer dizer, você me pareceu ser bem comunicativa.

Ela riu.

- Como eu disse, o pessoal daqui parece ser meio viciado nessa coisa de esporte. – Ela colocou sua bandeja no balcão e esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo. – Sinceramente, eu acredito que as coisas melhorem somente depois das férias escolares. Provavelmente a gente deve se enturmar um pouco mais. E eu e você devemos nos tornar bons amigos! O banheiro é por ali.

- Ah, obrigado!

Enquanto Jared seguia na direção indicada, ele torcia para que Alona estivesse certa no que se referia às coisas melhorarem. Não que reclamasse, porque apesar de ela falar muito, a sua chegada tinha sido uma boa mudança no quadro de quase completa exclusão social. Na antiga escola ele sempre tivera muitos amigos e fazer pelo menos mais um ou dois que de preferência falassem um pouco menos do que a loira, fato altamente provável, não seria de todo mal.

Pensando mais positivo ainda, provavelmente Alona estava exagerando e o pessoal dali não fosse tão anti-social quanto parecia. Era só questão de alguns dias até ele e Alona fazerem mais uma ou duas amizades e tudo ficaria melhor...

ooooOOOoooo

**continua...**

* * *

**Nota:** Gente, eu sou novíssima nessa coisa de slash e etc... Sejam docinhos e por favor, deixem uma review, nem que seja pra dar uma dicazinha ou dizer que eu só fiz coisa errada. Até o próximo?

Bjus ;b


End file.
